Cedric Be Good
"Cedric Be Good" is the fifty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, which premiered on September 18, 2015. Plot Sofia and James are picking apples in the Royal Orchard. Cedric flies in on a flying machine. The pair ask him to let them ride in it but he refuses. Cedric heads to his workshop with a flower called the Allabaster Rose, a rare flower that blooms every 100 years, to make a power plucking potion which he plans to use to make Sofia's amulet give him any power he wants after he steals it by swicthing it with a fake he made. His plan works and he finally gets Sofia's amulet. He tells his mother only for his potion to get destroyed because the amulet placed a curse on him when he stole it.To break it, Cedric gives Sofia his flying machine which she rides to the village with Cedric in tow. Meanwhile, Wormwood distracts Sofia's animal friends so they don't reveal Sofia's not wearing her Amulet. Back in the village, Cedric finally starts gaining the amulet's powers but he keeps losing them by getting himself cursed by the amulet. He ask Sofia to help him be a better person and, through a song, she does. Cedric finally gains the power he's longed for: Surpreme strength. Afterwards, he and Sofia head back to he castle. Upon arriving back, Sofia discovers she can't use her powers and heads to Cedric. Meanwhile, Cedric gets cursed with metal hands. Having had enough, Cedric returns the amulet to Sofia, retstoring her powers, and breaking his curse. Sofia goes for a ride with James in Cedric's flying machine. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Wayne Brady as Clover *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Russi Taylor as Winifred the Wise Songs *A Better Me Trivia *This is the first time Cedric gains possession of the Amulet of Avalor, aside from briefly possessing the second amulet in "Sofia the Second" which was a fake. *This is the fourth time the amulet's curse unleashing ability is activated. The first time was in "The Amulet and the Anthem", the second time was in The Curse of Princess Ivy and the third time was in "The Littlest Princess". *This is the first time the amulet's curse unleashing ability gets unleashed more than once. *Cedric will be the second person other than Sofia the amulet curses. The first was Princess Amber. *This is the fourth time the Amulet of Avalor is removed from Sofia's person and gets stolen. The first time was in "The Amulet of Avalor", The second time was in "Princess Butterfly", and the third time was in The Curse of Princess Ivy. *This is also the fourth time the amulet's power granting ability is activated. The first time was in Once Upon a Princess, the second time was in The Floating Palace, and the third was in "The Littlest Princess". *It's revealed in this episode that people who are fully-trained in the magical arts like Cedric can unlock the amulet's powers and break it's curses more easily than those who are not fully-trained like Sofia. *Cedric becomes the second person in the show to have received a power from the amulet. The first is Sofia. *Cedric finally gives up trying to take over Enchancia with Sofia's amulet. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes